Blurriness is one of the most prominent features affecting image/video perceptual quality. Accurately estimating the blur level of an image/video is important to accurately estimate the quality.
Based on how blurriness is generated, it may be classified into three main categories: out-of-focus blur, motion blur, and blurriness artifact from compression (denoted as compression blur hereinafter).